


El Plan Perfecto

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: La Comunicación es clave [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Abrazos para todos, Conversaciones, Conversaciones con otros personajes, Español | Spanish, Even ama a Isak, Even tiene un plan, Excesivo uso de la palabra reírse y sus variaciones, Hugs, Isak ama los postres, Jonas celoso, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otros tags se agregaran, blowjob, un poco
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: Even tiene un plan y quiere llevarlo a cabo, pronto.Even quiere conversar con cinco personas y hacerles una pregunta y conocer su opinión. Even quiere hacerle una pregunta al hombre de su vida, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.





	1. Terje Valtersen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The perfect plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617352) by [chroniclesofwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting)



> Hola, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto con la continuación de los otros fanfics, porque era justo y necesario jajaja.  
> Espero sea de su agrado, y también que lo hagan saber.  
> Las actualizaciones serán mas o menos cada una semana.
> 
> Hago esto por simple diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.  
> Cualquier error es mío.

El plan es bastante simple.

El plan consiste en elegir a 5 personas, las más importantes en la vida de Isak, cuyas opiniones sean de real importancia para su novio, cuyas opiniones sean realmente escuchadas…casi realmente escuchadas.

Quizás el problema también es simple… ¿Cómo elegir a 5 personas sin menospreciar la amistad/relación de los demás? Porque siendo honesto consigo mismo, casi todas las personas con las que interactúa Isak son definitivamente especiales para él, aunque nunca lo admitiría, incluso aquellas con las que solo habla un par de veces.

Lo más importante es el porqué hablar con estas cuatro personas, quizás nunca nadie se entere de que él hablo con ellos, quizás nadie más se entere que tuvo reuniones secretas con esas cinco personas. Pero ellos definitivamente sabrán que fueron escogidos para un bien mayor.

Todavía tiene tiempo para organizar bien las cosas y definitivamente ya sabe la respuesta, no es como si Isak le recordara casi todas las semanas que sí se casaría con él. Borracho, sobrio, incluso en medio de las conversaciones que tienen mientras comparten un cigarrillo de marihuana – cortesía de Jonas – en medio de sesiones de estudio, sesiones de besos interminables…Isak siempre le dice que sí, Isak le recuerda que su respuesta siempre es y será sí.

Esa simple palabra, junto con la sonrisa de Isak y sus ojos brillosos al decirlas, hace que su pecho casi estalle de felicidad. Y aunque sepa la respuesta, Even quiere hacerlo de la forma correcta. Quiere hacerlo de una forma romántica e íntima, solo ellos dos.

Quizás sea el hecho de haber visto demasiadas películas, leído demasiados libros…lo que sea, pero antes de preguntarle a la persona en cuestión, si quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él, Even quiere por lo menos conocer las respuestas de estas 5 personas. ¿Qué piensan de su decisión? ¿Si tienen su bendición o no?

Y aunque es importante conocer su opinión al respecto, nada cambiara el hecho de que llevará a cabo su plan. Nada ni nadie le impedirá vivir su vida con el hombre de sus sueños.

Y tiempo es lo que más tiene actualmente, no es algo cliché ni nada por el estilo, pero definitivamente tiene tiempo para hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Tiene tiempo para crear el plan perfecto, para crear planes b, c…y todos los posibles en caso de que el primero no se dé.

Pero antes de llevar a cabo su plan maestro, debe tomar el primer paso, y ese es para buscar los números telefónicos que necesita del celular de Isak. Son solo dos, dos números telefónicos es lo único que le falta para comenzar.

No es algo en lo que se demore demasiado, o que sea difícil de conseguir. Una ida al baño de parte de su novio en medio de una maratón de películas es lo único que necesita para tomar su celular de la mesa de noche, desbloquearlo, buscar entre sus contactos esos dos números, anotarlos en SU celular y dejar el de Isak en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba.

Todo normal, nadie sospecha nada, y ahora sí puede empezar con el plan.

 

\---

 

Solo unos días después, cuando Isak se encuentra en la universidad y él trabajando en el turno de mañana en la cafetería y habiendo reunido el valor suficiente para enviar el primer mensaje, es que aprovecha algunos minutos que tiene de descanso, decide mandar algo corto pero preciso…según él.

* * *

 

**_Terje:_**

****

_Buenos días Terje, no sé si Isak le habló de mí._

_Soy Even, el novio de su hijo.Quisiera poder_

_conversar con usted, sobre un tema muy importante._

_Espero que no le moleste que  mande este mensaje._

_Solo dígame el día que tiene_

_disponible y donde._

* * *

 

No espera ninguna respuesta inmediata, ni siquiera un mensaje durante el resto del día, quizás en lo que queda de semana una llamada rápida para saber de qué se trata y listo. Y sin esperar nada, se prepara mentalmente para seguir trabajando…puede hoy salga unos minutos antes y consiga encontrarse con Isak para almorzar.

 

\---

 

Tres días después y camino a su próxima clase, su celular comienza a sonar, Even lo contesta sin mirar quien es la persona que lo llama.

—Hola— dice alegremente.

—¿Even?— una voz madura pero con cierta duda en su tono pregunta su nombre. Una voz muy parecida a la Isak.

—¿Terje?...mierda, ehh…¿señor Valtersen?— _“¿Tratarlo formal o no?...mierda ¿qué hago?”_.

Even se queda parado en medio del pasillo, con su celular pegado a su oído, solo unos metros más allá esta la puerta de su clase.

—Solo dime Terje— responde el papá de Isak—, mira…no se dé que quieres hablar, solo espero que no sea nada malo o alguna broma.

—Ninguna broma, se lo aseguro y definitivamente no es nada malo—dice Even, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible—, solo quiero hablar sobre Isak.

—¿Le pasó algo a Isak?—pregunta Terje sonando un poco preocupado.

—No señor, créame cuando le digo que no le ha pasado nada a Isak— Even se apoya en la pared más cercana, tratando de respirar tranquilamente—, es algo que yo en particular, quiero hablar con usted…cara a cara.

Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

—Even…mira…— Even podía escuchar más voces en el fondo—, mañana a las 4:30, ¿tienes libre?

—Sí, mañana tengo toda la tarde libre— respondió rápidamente Even.

—Bien…a esa hora entonces, te mandaré la dirección, lo siento pero tengo que colgar.

Y así sin nada más que agregar, Terje término la llamada. Even miro su celular, casi como esperando que hiciera algo más, pero nada paso. Pone su celular en modo vibrador y lo guarda en su bolso, despacio camina esos pocos metros que le faltan para entrar a su clase. Todavía tiene unos pocos minutos libres, antes de que llegue su profesor. Even se sienta cerca de la ventana, para tener una excelente vista hacia toda la clase y también hacia el exterior. En el mismo momento en que llega su profesor, y los demás estudiantes se terminan de acomodar en sus sillas, Even siente la vibración de su celular, lo toma rápidamente y ve que tiene un mensaje.

 

* * *

 

**_Terje:_**

_Buenos días Terje, no sé si Isak le habló de mí._

_Soy Even, el novio de su hijo.Quisiera poder_

_conversar con usted, sobre un tema muy importante._

_Espero que no le moleste que  mande este mensaje._

_Solo dígame el día que tiene_

_disponible y donde._

_“Stockfleths Prinsens Gate”, Prinsens gate 6, 0152._

_Mañana 16:30 hrs._

* * *

 

Breve y directo. Solo por un segundo esperó que agregara algo más pero eso nunca pasó.

\---

16:15 pm y Even está sentado en la barra que está ubicada junto a la ventana del café, en pleno centro de Oslo. El café es simple y armonioso, varios lugares para elegir donde sentarse y mucha madera por todos lados, y cientos de cosas para elegir de comer y beber. Even no piensa en pedir un café o algo para comer porque sabe que ese simple líquido o ese simple trozo de comida costarán más de lo que puede pagar y no cree que pueda tomar o comer algo con los nervios retorciendo su estómago. Isak tiene clases a esta hora, y no saldrá hasta pasadas las 18:00 pm, por lo que tiene bastante tiempo para hablar con su… ¿suegro?, o lo que sea, y volver al departamento a preparar la cena y hacer como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

Even no tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo para ver como entra alguien muy parecido a Isak, quizás unos cuantos centímetros más alto que su hijo, pero aun así mas bajo que él. Terje mira hacia todos lados y lo reconoce de alguna manera _“¿Acaso Isak le habrá contado sobre mi?”_. No piensa demasiado en eso porque el padre de su novio se sienta a su lado.

—Even— dice en forma de saludo, dejando su maleta en la misma barra y se acomoda para mirarlo fijamente.

Even puede ver el mismo tono verde de Isak en sus ojos, Terje esta vestido con un traje gris sin corbata, ordenado y limpio.

—Terje— saluda de la misma manera Even.

—Disculpa que haya cortado tan abruptamente la llamada ayer, tenía solo unos minutos libres para hablar y…— Terje mira hacia atrás, hacia donde están los meseros— ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Beber algo? —sin esperar ninguna respuesta mueve su mano para hacerse notar, solo unos segundos después llega un mesero.

—Hola, buenas tardes mi nombre es Oskar… ¿Qué van a pedir?— el mesero es joven, tiene algunos años mas que Even eso es seguro y viste completamente de negro, lo que hace resaltar su pelo rubio. Tiene lista su libreta donde va a escribir el pedido, y los mira a ambos esperando.

—Yo quiero un café normal, dos de azúcar y un rollo de canela… ¿Even?

—Un chocolate caliente, por favor— es lo único que puede responder Even.

—Enseguida les traigo sus pedidos— dice mientras anota el pedido, les sonríe amablemente y se va sin decir nada más.

—Bien… dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?—Terje lo mira directamente, serio y sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Even siente que está siendo analizado, y los nervios que está sintiendo no ayudan para nada. En cualquier otra ocasión y con cualquier otra persona sabe que estaría sonriendo, comiendo algo y tratando de entablar una conversación como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Pero hay algo en la forma de actuar de Terje que no lo deja relajarse.

—Yo…perdón—Even toma una gran bocanada de aire— primero quiero presentarme…sé que esto debería ser de otra manera, en otra ocasión, pero lo que quiero hacer o intento hacer es…solo tratar de conocerlo.

—¿Isak sabe que estás haciendo esto?—pregunta Terje, levantando una ceja.

—Más o menos—responde rápidamente Even.

Even es salvado por el mesero quien llega con una bandeja y pone en la barra una taza de café junto con el rollo de canela y una taza grande de chocolate caliente.

—Si necesitan algo mas, por favor no duden en llamarme— dice el mesero con una sonrisa y se va sin agregar nada más.

Ambos miran como el mesero se va alejando, ninguno habla por algunos segundos.

—Gracias por el chocolate— murmura a la vez que toma un pequeño sorbo de su taza. Terje lo vuelve a mirar fijamente, pero sin tocar su café o su rollo de canela—, bueno…soy Even, el novio de su hijo— dice con un poco mas de confianza por el simple hecho de decir esas pocas palabras.

—Isak me habló de ti— dice Terje, voz neutral—, al principio no sabía que pensar, debo admitir que por algunas semanas pensé que todo era una broma. No pensé que duraría tanto tiempo.

—¿A qué se refiere?—pregunta Even, extrañado de esas palabras.

—Simplemente pensé que sería una etapa— en ese momento Terje toma un gran sorbo de su café—, creo que ustedes recién comenzaron su relación ó…no sé si era algo serio o no, no con los mensajes ambiguos de parte de Issy.

“Issy”, ese pequeño sobrenombre saliendo de la boca del padre de su novio suena tan raro, como si fuera algo que no decía hace bastante tiempo. Even puede ver cómo la mirada de Terje se va perdiendo en los recuerdos.

—Quizás eso fue mi culpa— dice Even, mirando hacia afuera, las calles llenas de turistas y el sol resplandeciendo fuertemente—, nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor de todos, pero créame que lo que tenemos ahora no es una etapa, y dudo que sea algo que acabe en un futuro cercano.

Even puede sentir la mirada intensa de Terje, analizándolo, lo único que puede hacer es tomar otro sorbo del chocolate caliente.

—Isak me ha contado lo suficiente sobre ti— dice Terje, tomando un trozo del rollo de canela—, no es como si pudiera pedirle más. Es mi culpa que no tengamos una relación más estrecha, no con todo lo que le hice pasar.

Terje es quien mira hacia afuera ahora, como medio perdido en sus recuerdos, nuevamente. Durante algunos minutos ninguno habló.

—Quiero casarme con su hijo—dice Even, ambas manos agarrando la taza de chocolate firmemente, mirada fija en Terje.

Terje solo podía mirarlo totalmente sorprendido, su cara podía mostrar que esa frase lo tomo desprevenido.

—¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?—pregunta Terje mientras se acomoda de mejor manera en su silla—, porque sabes que Isak es un hombre ya maduro, legal y todo eso…¿cierto?

—Lo tengo muy claro—responde Even seriamente—, solo quiero hacer esto de la forma correcta, Isak ya sabe que quiero hacerlo…

—¿Forma correcta?—interrumpe Terje, toma su taza de café y la termina de una sola vez—, Even…dudo que esto—apuntando a Even y a él mismo—, sea considerado como la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

Even lo mira, esperando que siga hablando. Terje toma un gran trozo del rollo de canela y lo come lentamente.

—Lo poco que sé de ti, es que estas estudiando cine o algo así, que eres mayor que mi hijo por dos años, y ya llevan casi tres años viviendo juntos. El hecho de que todavía ayude a Isak a pagar una parte de la renta y parte de lo que necesita para la universidad no significa que debes hablar de esto conmigo— toma otro trozo del rollo de canela y lo come, ahora rápidamente—, hace bastante tiempo que perdí el derecho de decidir cosas referente a mi hijo. Sé que tienes las mejores intenciones pero creo que también sabes que si Isak se entera que hablaste conmigo sin él saberlo, se enojará.

—Es algo que tengo más que claro— interrumpe Even—, solo quiero hablarlo con usted, porque al final de todo…usted es su papá. Si ustedes se arreglan o no, si algún día logran volver a tener una relación de padre-hijo normal…eso dependerá de ustedes, yo solo quiero saber si a pesar de todo, usted está de acuerdo con mi decisión—Even toma un sorbo de su chocolate—, y si me permite ser honesto señor, si usted no está de acuerdo…no hará que cambie de opinión.

Even mira a Terje, quien tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Hablarás con su madre?— pregunta Terje con voz triste.

—Es una de las personas con quien debo hablar—responde Even.

—¿Sabes donde contactarla?

—Sí.

—Bien—dice Terje, mientras mira su reloj—, mira Even…hay dos cosas en todos estos años que llevo vivo de las que no me arrepiento. Una de ellas es haberme casado con Marianne, jóvenes y todo…pero créeme cuando te digo que ese día, cuando la vi caminar hacia el altar, estaba tan nervioso y no paraba de preguntarme una y otra vez porque ella acepto casarse conmigo, cuando ella podía haber tenido a cualquiera que quisiera—Terje mira hacia la ventana, con ojos medios llorosos—, y quizás nunca sepa la respuesta, porque lo arruine completamente—dice con voz triste—… y Even, la segunda cosa de la que jamás me arrepentiré es haber tenido a Isak—Terje ve su reloj otra vez.

Even sabe que esto jamás se repetirá, así que se queda callado.

—…nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo tenido, ni me cansaré de ver todo lo que ha logrado. Porque esas cosas las ha logrado solo y créeme que si hay algo que me diferencia de mi hijo, es que él es realmente valiente y sé que va a conseguir más cosas que yo.

—Isak no ha logrado las cosas solo—dice Even— él tiene muchos amigos que siempre lo están apoyando, y sabe que a pesar de todo…usted también lo apoya, usted y su madre.

—Even, sé que eres bipolar—dice Terje mirándolo fijamente—, disculpa que mencione esto, pero hay cosas en la vida de Isak que quizás no sepa manejar, y eso es totalmente mi culpa…como padre fallé y debo vivir con eso. Creo que hay ciertos paralelos en nuestras vidas, y el hecho de que Isak haya encontrado a alguien que también tenga una enfermedad mental y sepa actuar de la forma correcta habla fuertemente de cuan maduro es mi hijo. Pero a lo que me refiero cuando digo que Isak ha logrado cosas solo, es simplemente porque sé que ha luchado, sé que le ha tomado tiempo llegar a aceptarse tal cual es, sé que ha logrado tener una relación totalmente buena y saludable contigo. Son cosas que él ha tenido que lucharlas solas, y sí…tiene amigos, pero ellos no deciden por él, ni tú lo haces. Isak ha logrado cosas solo, y tú has estado ahí para ver esos logros…—

Even no sabe qué hacer con esa información. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, se sonroja.

—…, Isak es más valiente que yo, porque ha estado contigo a pesar de tu enfermedad, y es algo que yo no supe hacer cuando Marianne comenzó con su situación—Terje mira hacia su regazo—, Isak es más valiente que yo y no necesita mi permiso, ni mi bendición para casarse. Tú lo ya lo haces feliz, y sé que como pareja tendrán sus altos y bajos, pero estarán juntos por demasiado tiempo…—Terje mira directamente a Even—…Cásate con Isak, y hazlo feliz, sean felices juntos y si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es no haber hecho feliz a mi hijo.

Even ve como Terje se para y toma su bolso. Even también se para y se quedan los dos ahí, parados frente a la barra del café.

—¿Cuándo sería la boda?—pregunta Terje arreglando un poco su chaqueta.

—La verdad que no pronto, quizás en un año o algo así—responde Even con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien—dice Terje—, así tienes bastante tiempo de planear algo romántico e íntimo.

Even se sonroja nuevamente.

—Se nota demasiado que eres un romántico Even—dice riendo Terje—, pero sé que Isak sería capaz de matarte si haces algo de forma pública—Terje pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Even—, solo un consejo Even…en la simpleza esta la belleza de las cosas.

—Muchas gracias señor— dice Even.

—Nada de señor, dime Terje…en algún tiempo más serás el esposo de mi hijo, creo que puedes tutearme—Terje todavía tiene su mano en el hombro de Even—, haz feliz a Isak, es lo único que te pido. Haz lo que yo no pude hacer.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

—Bien, ya me llevas bastante ventaja. Cuídate Even— Terje saca unos billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón y los deja encima de la barra—, se que nos volveremos a ver.

Sin nada más que decir Terje se va. Even se queda unos minutos parado, luego se arregla y se va, todavía debe llegar a su departamento y pensar que hará de cenar, aun así tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 

 


	2. Marianne Valtersen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre cualquier error es mío.  
> Si les gusta haganlo saber. Si tienen algún comentario, duda, mensaje, etc. pueden enviarlo a http://chroniclesaint.tumblr.com/

Solo han pasado dos días desde su conversación con Terje y poco ha cambiado, quizás solo ha cambiado el nerviosismo que tenía acumulado de no saber que esperar del padre de su novio. Y es que nunca antes había hablado con él, y solo conocía algunos detalles de la relación padre-hijo que tenían…si es que se puede llamar así a lo que ellos tienen – entiéndase como mensajes de texto cada fin de mes para avisar que el dinero de ese mes estaba ya depositado y un mensaje de texto de vuelta dando las gracias – no era necesario ser adivino para saber que aun existía un pequeño resentimiento por parte de Isak.

Isak quien ha mejorado su patrón de sueño, y quien es considerado uno de los mejores de su año en la universidad – no lo dice Isak, ni él, lo dice la página oficial de la universidad con una entrevista a todos los alumnos de cada facultad con mejores promedios – Isak quien tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, Isak con su hermoso pelo…Isak quien es su novio y cada mañana se despide con un beso y un _“Te amo y sí, otro día mas donde te digo que sí”_ al oído.

Isak quien está teniendo una tarde de chicos con Jonas, Magnus y Mahdi, a pesar de que todos estudian cosas distintas, y lo ha dejado con la tarea de lavar los platos y ordenar la habitación, que más que ordenar la habitación es simplemente ordenar la ropa, porque su novio es un maniático del orden. Así que aquí esta, en una hermosa y calurosa tarde lavando platos – son solo dos – y pensando sobre si empezar su próximo proyecto o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Una vez que la cocina está limpia y toda la ropa de la habitación ordenada, Even se acuesta en la cama aun pensando que hacer.

No es como si no quisiera empezar con su proyecto, es solo que hace calor y está solo, y aun tiene en la cabeza aquella conversación Terje, y todavía tiene que pensar en cuando tendrá las otras…y _“¡Para!, deja procrastinar y toma ese celular y envía ese puto mensaje”_ , Even toma su celular busca el número que necesita y abre la conversación.

* * *

 

**Sigrid:**

 

_Sigrid, buenas tardes…soy yo Even, el novio de Isak._

_Necesito saber qué día  es el mejor para ir a ver a Marianne, y que hora conviene más._

_No es nada grave, solo quiero conversar con ella._

_Muchas gracias._

* * *

Even mira el mensaje sintiéndose un poco inseguro de haberlo enviado porque es Isak quien siempre habla con Sigrid para saber sobre su madre, él nunca lo había hecho antes. Even aun tiene su mirada fija en su celular cuando ve como a un costado del nombre de Sigrid aparece _“está escribiendo”_ y solo un segundo después se envía un mensaje.

 

* * *

 

**Sigrid:**

_Sigrid, buenas tardes…soy yo Even, el novio de Isak._

_Necesito saber qué día  es el mejor para ir a ver a Marianne, y que hora conviene más._

_No es nada grave, solo quiero conversar con ella._

_Muchas gracias._

_Hola Even, espero que tú e Isak estén bien._

_El próximo martes sería bueno que vinieras, si es que tienes libre._

_Marianne ha estado de muy buen ánimo estos últimos días_

_y estamos organizando su nuevo jardín. ¿Cómo a las 2pm es buena hora?_

                   _A esa hora estaré ahí, perdón si interrumpí algo._

 

_¿Isak sabe que vendrás?_

 

* * *

 

Even siente que acaba de ser atrapado en algo malo, es casi imposible no reírse de la situación.

* * *

 

**Sigrid:**

 

                   _A esa hora estaré ahí, perdón si interrumpí algo._

_¿Isak sabe que vendrás?_

_Podrías guardar el secreto, cuando este ahí_

_te lo explicare todo._

 

_Oh por dios, más te vale que sea algo realmente bueno._

_Espero que sepas que me encanta el fyrstekake y a Marianne también._

* * *

 

Ok, ahora si Even se ríe a carcajadas.

 

\---

 

Isak llega casi a las 9 de la noche, muy sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, quizás de tanto reír, quizás por haber estado al sol durante toda la tarde. Trata de sacarse sus zapatillas en la entrada pero Even no puede evitar besarlo fuertemente y atraparlo entre su cuerpo y la pared porque simplemente no puede evitarlo…apenas unos segundos en el departamento y Even apenas deja que lo salude, le está desabrochando la camisa y besando el cuello y bajando y bajando…

—Ev…Evie— Isak murmura muy bajo.

Even deja la camisa en el suelo y se toma unos segundos para mirar a Isak, sus mejillas siguen con ese hermoso color carmín, sus labios ahora están hinchados por los besos y sus ojos brillan y lo principal es que lo miran con deseo.

—¿Buena tarde?— pregunta Even a la vez que mueve su mano derecha por el costado de Isak, su mano izquierda se mueve despacio por el cinturón de su novio.

—Muy buena— Isak le sonríe —, y no es que me este quejando pero ¿a qué viene esta excelente bienvenida?

Ambos se miran, sin embargo es Even quien vuelve a iniciar el contacto entre ellos besando a Isak, esta vez de forma lenta.

—¿No puede una persona enamorada recibir a su novio de buena manera?— pregunta Even al oído de Isak.

—Puede—responde Isak gimiendo—…sigue, por favor.

Even lame el cuello de Isak, baja para arrodillarse frente a él y lentamente desabrocha el cinturón del menor. Isak lo mira fijamente, trata de no moverse, pero es algo casi imposible, Even tiene que poner sus manos en la cadera del mejor para que no se mueva.

—Calma…todo a su tiempo—dice a la vez que rápidamente remueve el pantalón junto con el bóxer hasta dejarlos a los pies de Isak y deja pequeños besos en el muslo de Isak. Con su mano izquierda comienza a tocar el miembro del menor, hasta que está completamente erecto.

—Even…por favor— gime Isak.

Even sonríe y lame desde la base hasta la punta y en un rápido movimiento lo pone dentro de su boca.

—Ahhh…Evie— Isak pone una de sus manos en la cabeza de Even para apoyarse, su boca está abierta y su respiración es rápida. Even está dedicado a dar el mejor sexo oral y nada lo va a detener—, por…por favor…

Even siente la desesperación de Isak, y siendo muy honesto le encanta cuando Isak es así, le encanta que Isak termine necesitado y suplique. Solo unos segundos más es lo que necesita para sentir como Isak se corre en su boca, él solo se queda ahí, quieto esperando que termine su orgasmo. Despacio saca el miembro de Isak de su boca y lo limpia con su lengua, todo esto mirando a Isak, quien tiene su respiración un poco más calmada pero sus ojos vidriosos y su boca abierta.

—Insisto— susurra Isak—, no es que me queje… ¿pero a qué se debe esto?

Even se pone de pie, sonríe nuevamente, besando lentamente a Isak quien se deja, Even tiene que usar sus brazos para sostener al menor, que en cualquier momento se deja caer.

—Solo quería darte la bienvenida— responde Even.

—Menos mal que llegue solo.

—Aun así…te hubiese llevado al baño— dice Even mirándolo a los ojos —, y traumado a tus amigos con tus gemidos y gritos.

Isak trata de reírse por lo que dice Even, pero no puede…ese orgasmo lo dejo complemente fuera de sí.

—Llévame a la cama.

—Primero una ducha.

Even toma a Isak en sus brazos y lo lleva al baño, se quitan la ropa y ambos se meten debajo de la ducha y juntos comienzan a limpiarse.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar un fyrstekake recién hecho?— pregunta Even mientras enjabona la espalda de Isak.

—¿Fyrstekake?— Isak se da vuelta para quedar frente a frente—, ¿vas a comprar uno de mis postres favoritos?

Even lo mira fijamente y sabe que va a gastar mucho dinero comprando dos fyrstekake.

—La pastelería que está cerca de la universidad vende unos que son muy buenos, aunque no sé si los que venden son hechos el mismo día…—dice Isak seriamente—, quizás si lo pides antes puedes tener uno recién hecho, dependiendo de la hora en que lo vayas a buscar.

—¿Te gustaría comerlo?— pregunta Even.

—¡Sí!— grita Isak —, claro que si…sabes algo, ese postre también es el favorito de mi madre.

Even no puede evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al ver como la mirada de Isak se pierde, sabe que esta recordando a su mamá.

—Te compraré todos los que quieras si me sonríes— apenas termina de decir eso, Isak le sonríe de la manera más hermosa posible.

—Te amo.

Even sabe que lo que está haciendo es lo correcto, y sabe que valdrá la pena comprar ese postre.

 

\---

 

Martes, 2 pm y Even está de pie a unos metros de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de Isak. Hogar del que no le gusta hablar demasiado.

De todos los años que llevan juntos, muy pocas veces han venido los dos juntos a visitar a Marianne y las pocas veces que han venido los dos, siempre ha estado Sigrid con Marianne. Sigrid es la enfermera personal de Marianne y la ayuda con las tareas del hogar, entre otras cosas, y a pesar de un muy duro comienzo ambas se han convertido en grandes amigas.

Even puede verlas juntas riendo a la vez que mueven plantas, flores y tierra frente a la casa. Hay una gran cantidad de flores pequeñas de distintos colores y algunas plantas, las dos llevan puesto un delantal, guantes de goma y sombreros para protegerse del sol. Ambas se ven muy felices y todo el lugar pareciera una escena o un set de fotografía para jardinería, Even no puede evitar sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomar algunas fotografías, aunque es un poco difícil hacerlo con una sola mano, ya que, en la otra lleva una caja hermosamente decorada con _fyrstekake_ dentro de ella.

Es Marianne quien se fija en él, parándose rápidamente y tratando de limpiarse un poco su delantal, Even se acerca a ellas sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

—Even, tanto tiempo— dice Marianne con una sonrisa.

—Hola Marianne…Sigrid, buenas tardes.

—Even— responde Sigrid alegremente —…¿vienes solo?

Even sabe que lo que está haciendo Sigrid, pero aun así no esperaba que tuviera que explicarse tan pronto.

—Eh…si— responde Even mirando a ambas mujeres —, la verdad es mejor así, porque necesito hablar con usted Marianne.

Ambas mujeres se miran unos segundos y Sigrid se vuelve hacia las flores y plantas y comienza a ordenar un poco el lugar, Marianne toma el brazo de Even y lo lleva hacia la entrada.

—Vamos adentro, tengo té helado preparado— dice amablemente Marianne.

—Traigo _fyrstekake_ , espero sea de su agrado— murmura Even hacia la mujer, mostrando la caja, Even puede ver felicidad en los ojos de ella.

—Excelente combinación con el té— responde alegremente Marianne, quien toma la caja de las manos de Even y va hacia la cocina—, sabes…es mi postre favorito— susurra ella como si fuese un secreto, deja la caja en la encimera y se lava las manos.

En ese momento entra Sigrid, llevando algunos materiales de jardinería en sus manos, ella va directo hacia la cocina y guarda algunos, mientras los restantes los acomoda cerca de la puerta que da hacia el patio. Marianne está cortando el famoso postre y sirve tres grandes rebanadas en unos hermosos platos, Sigrid se lava las manos. Un momento después Marianne saca del refrigerador una botella de vidrio con té en su interior y sirve tres grandes vasos.

—Even, por favor siéntate— Marianne hace un gesto con su mano indicándole que se siente en el living.

Sigrid la ayuda a llevar las cosas hacia la mesa de centro y ambas se sientan frente a Even.

—¿Isak está bien?— pregunta Marianne, tomando un gran sorbo de su vaso.

Even aprovecha de hacer lo mismo, quizás los nervios hacen que sienta más calor de lo normal.

—Sí, si…ahora está la universidad, tiene algunas clases hasta tarde— responde Even.

Ambas lo miran como esperando que siga hablando, pero Even no sabe cómo hacerlo. Otra vez se siente que si esta conversación fuese en otro contexto no sentiría nervios y quizás todo sería más fácil… _“estúpidos nervios”_

—Even, sabes que no mordemos ¿cierto?— dice Sigrid en tono serio.

—¿Ah?

—Es que tu cara refleja miedo— responde Sigrid riendo.

—¿Pasa algo Even? ¿Está todo bien con Isak?— pregunta Marianne.

—Todo bien, en serio…perdón, no es mi intención preocuparlas—Even termina su vaso de té helado de una sola vez—, de verdad no se qué pasa conmigo, es solo que quiero hablar de algo personal, que tiene demasiado que ver con Isak.

Sigrid se sonríe, deja su vaso encima de la mesa de centro y se para.

—Creo que es mejor que hablen ustedes dos solos…yo terminaré de limpiar afuera— sin agregar nada mas, se va dejándolos solos en el living.

—Bueno Even, dime lo que tengas que decir…sin miedo— dice Marianne con una sonrisa.

A Even le gusta ver como Marianne sonríe, se ve tan relajada y joven, y también porque le recuerda a Isak.

—Quiero casarme con su hijo— Even siente como su corazón se acelera al decir esas palabras, y puede ver la cara de sorpresa de Marianne.

Ella no habla por algunos unos minutos, Even se siente muy nervioso por la falta de reacción, quizás fue muy directo, pero no tiene que esperar demasiado porque Marianne se pone de pie y camina hacia Even, quien solo puede pararse para quedar frente a ella. En solo un segundo ella lo está abrazando fuertemente…para ser alguien más pequeño que él tiene demasiada fuerza.

—Perdón…pero no puedo creer que mi bebé va a casarse— dice Marianne limpiándose algunas lagrimas—¿ya hablaste con él?

—Bueno Isak ya lo sabe…pero no se lo he pedido formalmente.

—¿Isak sabe?

—Eh…si— responde Even —, la verdad es que es una idea que tenía hace bastante tiempo y…como explicarlo— susurra para sí mismo—, tuvimos un momento donde Isak me aclaro algunas cosas y yo también lo hice y salió el tema del estar juntos para siempre.

—Si hay personas que merecen estar juntas para toda la vida son ustedes— Marianne vuelve a sonreír—, al fin de todo ustedes dos tienen ese tipo de amor que a uno le enseñan desde pequeño que debe buscar, y te quedas toda una vida esperando por ese gran amor, realmente eres suertudo…mira que encontrar al hombre de tus sueños a tan corta edad.

Even no puede evitar reírse fuertemente.

—¿Entonces me da su bendición para casarme con su hijo?

—Por supuesto— responde Marianne feliz —…pero espero que sepas que con bendición o no, quien decide al final es Isak, yo perdí el derecho de decidir por él.

—Lo tengo muy claro, es solo que quiero tener en cuenta la opinión de todas aquellas personas que son importante para él.

—¿Hablarás con su padre?— pregunta Marianne.

—Eh bueno…ya lo hice.

—¿Qué dijo?

Even puede ver que la curiosidad de Marianne es genuina.

—Básicamente lo mismo que usted— responde Even— que Isak es un hombre ya maduro, legal…y que hace bastante tiempo que perdió el derecho de decidir cosas referente a Isak.

—Ambos ya tenemos que aprender que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas, pero podemos mejorar desde ahora en adelante— Marianne habla seriamente —, tú le haces tanto bien a Issy.

Ahí está otra vez ese sobrenombre, quizás hace cuanto tiempo que no lo decía. Marianne parece perderse en sus pensamientos, Even se queda quieto, esperando alguna otra pregunta.

—¿Cuándo sería la boda?— pregunta sonriendo Marianne.

—Quizás en un año o algo así.

—Bien, mas te vale preparar algo romántico pero íntimo…solo dios sabe lo nervioso que Issy se pone si hay más gente de lo necesario— Marianne habla mientras toma su plato y come un gran trozo de ese postre—…, además menos es mas.

Even no puede evitar sentir como el nerviosismo de antes se va de su cuerpo. Ambos se vuelven a sentar y a conversar un poco más sobre Isak y la boda, Sigrid entra varios minutos después, pero va directamente a la cocina a lavarse las manos.

—Sigrid…a que no te imaginas la sorpresa que tiene Even para mi bebé— dice Marianne elevando un poco la voz para que Sigrid la escuche bien desde la cocina.

—¿Sorpresa?— pregunta mirando hacia el living, donde Even y Marianne están sentados juntos en el mismo sofá —¿Vamos a tener que guardar algún tipo de secreto?

Even solo puede reírse, Marianne se emociona por esa simple palabra.

—Oh dios mío…, Even necesitaré fotografías de cuando le preguntes a Isak…unas dos o tres, estoy segura que van a querer celebrar más que estar tomando fotos— dice Marianne.

—¿Qué tienes que preguntarle al pequeño gruñón?

 —Isak no es gruñón— responde Even, ambas lo miran como diciendo _“si, seguro”._

—Está bien defenderlo Even, pero hay que saber hasta cuando…ahora dime la sorpresa— dice Sigrid, sentándose frente a ellos.

—Le pediré matrimonio…pronto— responde Even con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aww…por supuesto que no diremos nada, con Marianne seremos una tumba— dice Sigrid muy emocionada.

 

\---

 

Even se queda una hora más en la que fue el hogar de Isak, acompañando a Marianne y a Sigrid. No puede evitar sentir una gran paz, ya ha logrado hablar con las dos personas de más relevancia, ahora solo quedan…tres.

Cuando va llegando al paradero del tranvía, siente como su celular vibrar, lo busca y lo saca para ver un mensaje de Isak.

* * *

 

**El hombre de mi vida:**

_¿Te falta mucho? Estoy solo…y tengo que_

_terminar el proyecto del laboratorio_

_de química, necesito apoyo moral._

_En unos 20 minutos estaré ahí,_

_¿Te gustaría que compre fyrstekake?_

_Te amaría por el resto de mis días._

_¿Me amas porque compro comida?_

_Es uno de tus grandes atractivos._

_Espero que me enseñes cuales_

_son los otros…en 20 estaré ahí._

_Te espero_

_Feliz te enseño tus otros atractivos._

* * *

 

 

Y si alguien ve a Even correr hacia una pastelería, Isak nunca lo sabrá.

 


	3. Eskild Tryggvason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERCER CAPITULO EDITADO, solo se agregó mas información.  
> Disculpen las molestias, pero creanme que todo es para mejor.  
> Aunque no lo crean, este capítulo fue difícil de escribir.  
> Recuerden que cualquier error es mío.  
> Si tienen duda, consulta, ganas de hablar, enviar algún mensaje, no duden en escribir aqui:  
> http://chroniclesaint.tumblr.com/

**Isak POV.**

 

—Eskild, Eskild, por favor dime que estas decente— Isak entra al apartamento de Eskild rápidamente, dejando la puerta abierta hasta atrás.

Eskild está de pie en medio de la cocina, vestido con una simple camiseta blanca y bóxer, y con una taza de café en sus manos, mirando a Isak medio dormido.

—Recuérdame… ¿Por qué te di una llave de mi apartamento?— pregunta Eskild muy serio y tomando un gran sorbo de su humeante café.

—Eh, porque soy tu _“baby Jesus”_ — responde Isak haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

Isak va hacia donde está Eskild, toma su taza de café, la deja en la encimera y lo  abraza fuertemente. Eskild no sabe que está pasando, la puerta sigue abierta e Isak no lo ha soltado y no dice ninguna palabra más, solo eso suficiente para despertarlo completamente.

—Isak me estas asustando— dice Eskild abrazando al menor— ¿está todo bien? ¿Even está bien?

—Oh por dios… Even, él…él…—Isak toma a Eskild de los hombros y lo mira directamente a los ojos, Isak está con visiblemente emocionado—, Eskild…Even va a pedirme matrimonio.

Eskild sólo puede abrazar a Isak.

 

\--

 

**Even POV.**

 

Even se encuentra sentado en la pequeña mesa del comedor con su computador encendido y muchos libros de cine esparcidos por la mesa, completamente concentrado escribiendo su nuevo proyecto. Su celular, el cual se encuentra entremedio de todos sus libros comienza a vibrar, aun así Even no quiere tomarlo y revisar esos mensajes porque está a pocas líneas de terminar un importante capítulo de dicho proyecto.

Una, dos, tres veces vibra su celular, avisándole que mas mensajes han llegado. Cuando escribe el punto final, sin siquiera revisar la ortografía de su trabajo, lo guarda en su carpeta especial del computador y apoya su cabeza en la mesa del comedor. Su celular vuelve a vibrar y sin levantar su cabeza lo busca entre sus libros. Cuando lo encuentra tiene 8 mensajes de Eskild.

* * *

 

**Eskild:**

 

_Even_

_Even_

_Even ¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Isak?_

_Even…contesta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Even, estoy llorando_

_Estoy feliz, tienes que contarme todo._

_¿Por qué no contestas?_

_Isak va en camino, pero más te vale que me llames y me cuentes todo. Como gurú, y figura paterna de baby Jesus, merezco un mínimo de respeto en esta situación._

* * *

 

Even no tiene mucho tiempo para analizar todos los mensajes que acaban de llegar por parte de Eskild. Isak llega al apartamento, haciéndose notar cuando abre la puerta, ambos se miran e Isak corre los pocos metros que los separan para abrazarlo. Even no puede más que abrazarlo de vuelta y sentarlo en su regazo.

—Lo siento— dice Isak, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Even—, lo siento…necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

—Hey…tranquilo— responde Even mientras acaricia el cuello del menor— no pasa nada, es mas…creo que te tomaste tu tiempo para hablar de esto con alguien.

Isak no responde, ni se mueve de donde está sentado. Even se preocupa un poco por Isak, de su estado de ánimo y su estrés, mas considerando la gran cantidad de trabajos que debe entregar en los próximos días. Ambos se quedan sentados, abrazándose y estando el uno para el otro.

—Eskild está muy emocionado— susurra Isak aun abrazando a Even.

—Creo que lo puedo notar por la gran cantidad de mensajes que tengo de su parte— dice Even, Isak se ríe un poco por lo dicho—…en realidad esperaba que lo hablaras con Jonas primero.

Isak se mueve un poco para mirar a Even muy sorprendido.

—Oh por dios…Jonas—Isak se para y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro— ¿qué crees que dirá? ¿crees que se opondrá? …¡Even, debo hablar con él!

Isak empieza a buscar su celular de entre todos sus bolsillos y Even no puede evitar reírse mientras se pone de pie, envolviendo a Isak en un gran abrazo.

—Isak, creo que Jonas estaría feliz de ver a su mejor amigo completamente feliz— Even no puede evitar tomar el rostro de su novio con ambas manos, mirada fija en él—, creo que todos tus amigos que realmente te valoran, estarán inmensamente felices por ti, pero no puedes ponerte nervioso pensado en el que dirán…creo que debemos ir de a poco.

—¿De a poco?— pregunta Isak en voz baja.

—Así es, primero debes relajarte— responde Even besando lentamente a Isak—, después voy a ayudarte a terminar tus trabajos aunque no tenga ninguna idea de cómo hacer los experimentos…

Ahora es Isak quien no puede evitar reírse.

—…Y después de que tus trabajos estén terminados y estés relajado, veremos unas películas, acostados en nuestra maravillosa cama…—Even vuelve a besar a Isak—, y le enviaré un mensaje a Eskild donde le diré que debemos hablar, puesto que como tu novio debo pedirle tu hermosa mano a tu gurú, y luego dormiremos abrazados porque simplemente podemos hacerlo.

—¿Even?

—¿Si?

—¿Esto significa que ya empezaste con tu plan?— pregunta Isak susurrando.

Even sonríe y besa lentamente a Isak. Un minuto, dos…quizás más tiempo pasa mientras ellos se besan.

—Sí, comencé con el plan—responde susurrando Even, mirando fijamente en el menor.

Isak tiene sus ojos con lágrimas, pero aun así sonríe porque siente que su corazón podría estallar de la felicidad que le entregan esas pocas palabras.

 

\--

 

Unas horas más tarde, y ya con el televisor apagado e Isak durmiendo a su lado, Even toma su celular para responder los mensajes de Eskild.

* * *

 

**Eskild:**

_Querido Eskild, mañana tienes libre?_

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Ya era hora…_

_Espero que haya una buena razón por la que me contestas ahora._

_Mañana a las 4pm estaré en mi apartamento._

_Compraré algo para celebrar._

_Ahí estaré._

* * *

 

Even deja su celular en su velador, se da media vuelta para acomodarse detrás de Isak y lo abraza para poder dormir.

 

\--

 

Cuando Even llega al apartamento de Eskild, el cual sospechosamente queda cerca del suyo, la música es alegre y suena más o menos fuerte. Abre la puerta con la llave que le pasó Isak en la mañana, recordándole que _“Even, sí o sí debes ir a hablar con Eskild”_.

Puede ver a Eskild quien está en la cocina con una copa de vino en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, apenas él lo ve suelta ambas cosas y corre a abrazarlo.

—¡Even!— grita Eskild— ¡dios mío!, me siento tan feliz por ustedes dos.

Even se ríe y abraza a Eskild.

—Cuéntamelo todo— dice Eskild, tomando a Even de los hombros, aunque sea un poco raro hacerlo considerando que Even es más alto.

—Creo que Isak ya lo hizo—responde Even.

Eskild se acerca hacia su computador para bajar un poco la música.

—Isak sólo pudo decirme qué le vas a pedir matrimonio antes de ponerse a llorar— Eskild toma su copa y bebe un poco— ¿quieres vino? ¿agua?, tengo un poco de torta de chocolate ¿quieres?

—Agua, por favor y no gracias, no quiero torta…por ahora— responde Even, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina—, ¿Isak se puso a llorar?— pregunta en tono preocupado.

—Me abrazo por casi cinco minutos— Eskild sirve un gran vaso de agua y lo pasa a Even—, con la cara que tenía me despertó completamente, pensaba que algo había pasado, y solo pudo decirme que le ibas a pedir matrimonio para después llorar..

—Sabes…todo esto lo tiene demasiado estresado.

—Hay tantas cosas por las que Isak termina estresado…ese niño terminará canoso antes de tiempo— dice Eskild seriamente—…pero créeme Even, nunca pensé que llegaría corriendo a mi apartamento a contarme que le pedirían matrimonio… ¿no se supone que debes ir a contarles a tus amigos cuando eso ya pasó?

—Yo pensaba que había hablado contigo, sobre esto—responde Even haciendo gestos con sus manos, dando a entender “esto”.

—Pues como puedes ver...no— Eskild comienza a moverse de un lado a otro—, debo decir que a pesar de todo me sorprendió…de buena manera, porque pensé que se lo diría primero a Jonas.

—Hablando de eso…—Even pone su mano derecha en su cuello, medio nervioso—, Isak está nervioso por la reacción de Jonas.

—Oh bueno, considerando que es Jonas, no creo que tenga de que preocuparse demasiado por su reacción.

—Eso le dije.

Eskild toma un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Debo ser muy honesto Even, me siento honrado al ser el primero en saber de este tema.

Even solo puede sonreír, después le explicará a Eskild que no es el primero es saber, pero si el primero dentro del grupo de amigos.

—Lo que no me quedo claro— dice Eskild, dejando de moverse para mirar fijamente a Even—, ¿cuando salió este tema?, pensé que eras demasiado hipster para esto.

—Tuvimos un momento…

—¿Momento?— pregunta Eskild interrumpiendo a Even—, Even…ustedes dos viven de momentos únicos y especiales, no creas que no sé acerca de esa “película”— Eskild hace el gesto con sus dedos—, no creas que no sé como mimas a Isak, porque créeme…me cuenta sobre eso. Deberían tener piedad de nosotros porque te puedo asegurar que la gran mayoría tenemos un poco envidia, pero jamás se lo vamos a decir a sus caras…

Even mira a Eskild un poco sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de decir y espera a que siga hablando.

—…Pero aun así quiero saber que fue lo que hizo Isak para que pasara todo esto— Eskild se siente sobre la encimera.

—¿Por qué piensas que Isak hizo algo?

Eskild solo puede mirarlo seriamente.

—Ok, puede que Isak haya estado borracho y haya hablado acerca de vivir el resto de su vida conmigo…, más bien de querer todo conmigo, y puede que haya hablado algo más sobre formar una familia— Even ve como Eskild lo mira con clara felicidad y sorpresa en su rostro, un poco abrumado por eso bebe su vaso de agua de una sola vez—, debido a eso, ya cuando estaba sobrio le dije que yo ya lo había pensado, sobre que le pediría matrimonio cuando resolviera algunas cosas.

—Isak comentó algo sobre un plan.

—Exacto. No se lo he comentado porque no se cómo reaccionará, pero tengo está loca idea de hablar con las personas más importante en la vida de Isak y en cierta manera…conocer su opinión respecto a esto, conocer si están de acuerdo a que nosotros nos casemos.

—Por dios Even, no sé como lo haces para elevar aun mas tu nivel como el novio perfecto— dice Eskild sonriendo —, sabes no te miento cuando te digo que siento un poco de envidia por la relación que tienes con Isak. Quien sale del closet y la primera persona con quien experimenta…termina siendo no solo un gran hombre, sino que además su alma gemela, el hombre de sus sueños…

—¿Todo eso te ha dicho Isak de mi?— pregunta Even emocionado.

—Bueno…eso y otras cosas— Eskild no puede evitar decirlo en doble sentido.

Ambos se ríen, y se quedan un momento en silencio.

—¿Crees que es el momento adecuado?— pregunta Even en voz baja.

—Even, sinceramente dudo que haya un momento adecuado para hacer las cosas— responde Eskild— en especial cuando tienes literalmente a tu alma gemela a tu lado para hacerlas. Créeme que no te miento cuando digo que todos envidiamos lo que ustedes tienen, no lo digo en broma. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? ¿Cuántas cosas han superado los dos?...por dios, en menos de un año ustedes ya estaban viviendo juntos, y aun así, apenas conociéndose…no terminaron, pudieron experimentar algo completamente nuevo y seguir con sus vidas como escolares y como novios…Even de alguna manera todo lo que han vivido, ha hecho que como pareja sean más fuertes cada día, que sean más felices.

Y Eskild es quizás la tercera persona en su vida que lo haga sonrojarse.

—Gracias Eskild.

—No me des las gracias— dice Eskild, parándose del mostrador—, quien debería dar las gracias aquí soy yo…

Even mira a Eskild, quien tiene los ojos vidriosos.

—…espero que después de todo este tiempo Isak te haya hablado sobre cómo llegó al kollektivet...

—Si lo hizo.

—...Lo vi tan mal, sinceramente espero que esa noche haya sido el punto más bajo en su vida, porque no creo que pueda soportar volver a verlo así— Eskild se toma un momento para respirar, Even no se atreve a interrumpirlo—, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió que era buena idea llevarlo a vivir en el sótano, pero no podía dejarlo en ese estado, y peor aún, no podía dejarlo vivir en la situación que se encontraban como familia. Y cuando me hablo de ti la primera vez…¡cuando te quedaste la primera vez y te salude en el baño!—Even se sorprende por la emoción de Eskild, y se ríe por ese recuerdo—… fue hermoso ver como en tan poco tiempo cambio, no comentaré sobre ese momento cuando tú pensaste que era mejor dejar a Isak y le rompiste el corazón…

—Ouch— dice Even con una mano en su pecho.

—…, te lo mereces, pero Even, ver el cambio de Isak, ser parte de ese cambio, saber que de cierta manera influencie en eso…me hace sentir tan orgulloso de él—Eskild se sirve un poco mas de vino y toma un poco—, de ti también me siento orgulloso, te volviste una personas más responsable con tu salud para poder estar bien con Isak, pero insisto…no comentaré el hecho de que tú me hayas robado a mi bebé en apenas algunos meses para vivir juntos.

—No podíamos traumarlos con nuestros gritos mientras teníamos sexo… las paredes eran muy delgadas en ese apartamento— dice Even serio.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Antes de sus gritos, fueron los míos que traumaron a los demás en ese apartamento.

Even se ríe a carcajadas.

—Perdón por haber robado a tu bebé— Even abraza a Eskild—, si sirve de consuelo…él te admira demasiado y busca tu consejo en muchas cosas.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?— pregunta Eskild susurrando, aun abrazando a Even.

—Nunca te mentiría sobre eso.

Ambos se quedan ahí, abrazados por algunos minutos.

—¿Crees que…quizás, podrías dejarme organizar la boda?

Eskild se separa de Even para quedar frente a frente, con una expresión de esperanza plasmada en su rostro.

—Eskild— dice Even—, créeme que estaría muy honrado en que organices la boda, pero también sé, que eso debes preguntárselo a Isak…, no quiero decir que no lo puedas hacer…

—Lo sé, lo sé…sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres— interrumpe Eskild —, lo hablaré con él.

Eskild abraza nuevamente a Even lo más fuerte que puede.

—¿Eskild?

—¿Si?

—Como figura paterna de Isak, y por haberlo robado de tu hogar…¿Me das tu bendición para casarme con él?

—¡¿Por qué debes ser tan perfecto Even?!— Eskild lo grita en el oído del más alto.

—¿Eso es un sí?— pregunta Even riéndose.

—Por supuesto— responde Eskild—, además…figura paterna y todo, pero Isak me mataría si le arruino su momento.

—¿Isak siendo gruñón?

Ambos se ríen por esa pregunta.

—Por dios, Isak te mataría si sabe que dijiste eso…—Even lo mira un poco asustado— ok, ok, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez solo porque ahora a debemos celebrar— Eskild se mueve en su cocina buscando dos copas, y una botella de champagne— no te preocupes Even, es sin alcohol.

Los dos se acomodan en el living, Eskild sirve las copas hasta arriba y conversan tranquilamente por el resto de la tarde, ambos riéndose de vez sobre ciertos recuerdos, y hablando de todo un poco.

—Aun no puedo creer que ustedes sean más aventureros que yo.

—Tener sexo en un baño público no es ser tan aventurero— dice Even con una gran sonrisa, como recordando ese momento.

—Lo es, si lo hacen en el baño de tus padres, o en los de la universidad, o en bares, o…

—Ok, lo entiendo…no es mi culpa que Isak sea tan…

—¿Caliente?— interrumpe Eskild.

—Es lo bueno de tener un novio— tomando un gran sorbo de su champagne.

—Ouch— Eskild pone una mano en su pecho.

—Perdón— dice Even riéndose.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por algunos segundos.

—¿Even?

—¿Si?

— Volviendo al tema de tu famoso plan maestro…¿hablarás con los padres de Isak?

—Eh…sí, solo que ya lo hice— responde Even, sirviéndose un poco mas de champagne, tratando de no mirar a Eskild.

—¿Quieres decir que no soy el primero en saber sobre esto? —Eskild pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Perdón?— la idea no era decirlo en modo de pregunta, Even no está seguro con la reacción de Eskild.

—Haré como si nunca pasó ¿cómo te fue con eso?, debes contarme todo—  sirve champagne hasta el tope en su copa y se acomoda mejor en el sofá.

—Sorprendentemente me fue bien— responde Even—, con los dos.

—Cuéntamelo por favor.

 

\--

 

Cuando Even llega a su apartamento, Isak está en la cama acostado, con una sudadera claramente una talla más grande y con bóxer debajo, él está revisando su celular y se sorprende cuando ve a Even acostarse al lado suyo.

—Hey.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue con Eskild?

—Muy bien— Even besa a Isak.

—¿Por qué sabes a frambuesa?

—Eskild compro champagne de frambuesa sin alcohol para celebrar mi petición de mano, e inminente matrimonio contigo.

Isak se ríe a carcajadas.

—¿Sin alcohol?— pregunta Isak.

—Así es.

—Me encanta cuando dices petición de mano, ¿por qué eres tan romántico?

—Porque tú lo mereces.

Isak deja su celular a un lado y se acomoda para abrazar a Even.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

—Me haces feliz, Even.

—Es bueno saberlo— dice Even—, tú también me haces muy feliz.

Los dos se quedan abrazados ahí, en la cama, dejando que pasen las horas, y que el mundo siga girando, mientras ellos dos viven en su pequeña burbuja.


	4. Eva Kviig Mohn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto capítulo ¡¡¡¡  
> Con la más hermosa de todas, EVA MOHN.

No eran los mejores bailarines, pero no importaba nadie más cuando ambos se encontraban tan juntos que apenas había espacio entre ellos. Even podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Isak, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, podía sentir sus latidos a través de su ropa, Even podía sentir a Isak y con eso ya tenía más que suficiente.

La música suena fuerte por toda la casa, demasiada gente adentro como afuera de la misma, demasiada gente que no conocía, por todos lados pero eso no importaba tanto, no importaba porque Isak estaba frente a él bailando y sonriendo y a veces lo abrazada y a veces deja besos en su cuello…Isak está feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

Eva solía hacer las mejores fiestas cuando aun estaban en Nissen, y ahora que la gran mayoría está en la universidad y otros ya trabajando, Eva sigue haciendo las mejores fiestas…ahora de toda la ciudad.

Y ahí están los dos, en una de las mejores fiestas del momento, un viernes por la noche. La música sigue sonando fuerte, y casi todos sus amigos están ahí, repartidos por todo el lugar. De un momento a otro, Even ve a Jonas de pie cerca de ellos y haciendo mover sus brazos para hacerse notar, ambos lo miran esperando que hable, pero en ningún momento se separan.

—¡Even!, amigo— dice Jonas con una gran sonrisa—, necesito que me prestes a mi mejor amigo por un momento…debo enseñarle la nueva mercancía que trajo Mahdi.

Ambos se ríen, ambos pueden notar los ojos rojos de Jonas, pero aun así pareciera estar más lúcido que Isak y Even juntos.

—Estoy pensando a creer que ustedes me engañan— dice Even sonriendo —, Isak…trata de no fumar tanto, por favor— toma al menor de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos —, mientras tanto iré a buscar otra cerveza.

Even besa a Isak y Jonas empieza a hacer arcadas.

—Solo lo haces porque estas celoso— Isak mira a Jonas mientras habla—, y por supuesto que no fumaré tanto —Isak puede ver como Even lo mira seriamente.

—¿Ya terminaron? — pregunta Jonas—, sabes Even...vamos a estar en el baño como siempre.

—Jonas…también quieres un beso—Even se empieza a acercar a Jonas pero Isak lo toma de su camisa y lo mira enojado.

—Muchas cosas puedo soportar que hagas con Jonas…pero besarlo jamás.

—Por dios, ustedes dos me superan— Jonas empieza a caminar hacia donde está el baño pero lento, esperando por Isak.

—Celos Jonas, eso se llaman celos— dice Even elevando un poco su voz, aun mirando a Isak—, ¿sabes que solo bromeaba?

—Más te vale— responde Isak.

Even se ríe y besa rápidamente a Isak, cuando se separan él lo empuja hacia donde esta Jonas.

—Te iré a buscar en un momento ¿ok?

—Mas te vale— repite Isak mirándolo mientras camina hacia Jonas.

Ya junto a Jonas, los dos se van hacia el baño donde seguramente esta Mahdi y Magnus. Even los ve caminar, bromeando entre ellos hasta que desaparecen en una esquina, él se queda ahí unos segundos, no sabiendo bien qué hacer. No quiere parecer como una persona desesperada, pero sin Isak se siente realmente solo.

Con calma se dirige hacia la cocina, con bastante calma porque la casa está a su máxima capacidad. En la cocina hay más personas aun, si eso es posible, Even con mucho cuidado trata de pasar entre ese mar de gente que no conoce hasta llegar a donde están las cervezas, es ahí cuando ve a Eva, junto con otra mujer conversando alegremente. Even tiene un pequeño momento de duda, sobre si acercarse a ella para hablar o no, interrumpirla o no, o simplemente esperar a otro día.

Even se siente valiente, quizás por el efecto de las cervezas que ya tomo junto a Isak, quizás sea el hecho de estar en un fiesta con demasiada gente…vaya a saber, pero siente que ahora es un buen momento, con una cerveza en la mano camina, lentamente y tratando de no pegarle nadie, hacia Eva. Ella aun no lo ve, pero su amiga si y él ve como ella hace un gesto hacia Eva, quien cuando lo mira le sonríe de gran manera.

—¡Even! —grita Eva, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo.

—Eva— dice él abrazándola de vuelta— ¿Estas muy ocupada?

—Para ti nunca— dice Eva, soltando a Even de su abrazo, se da media vuelta y habla rápidamente con su amiga quien solo puede reírse y hacer un gesto de calma con su mano—, ves…todo se arregla hablando.

Even se ríe apenas escucha esa frase.

Los dos van caminando hacia la parte de afuera de la casa, porque ningún lugar dentro de ella estaría lo suficientemente vacío como para hablar tranquilamente. Se quedan de pie un poco alejados de la misma, aun siendo de noche hay mucha luz, tanto del alumbrado público y como de las casas de alrededor.

—¿Pasa algo con Isak?

—¿Isak?

—Algo tiene que haber pasado con Isak para que tengas esa cara Even— Eva se para a un costado de él, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, lo más probable por tanto bailar o quizás por la cantidad de gente que hay dentro de la casa.

—Bueno, tiene que ver con Isak…pero no es algo para alarmarse.

Eva le sonríe pero no dice nada, esperando que él siga.

—Primero quiero decir que eres la cuarta persona que sabe sobre esto, porque eres parte de algo mayor Eva, y porque eres alguien a quien Isak quiere demasiado— Even dice seriamente, y Eva lo mira con asombro.

—O…Ok— es lo único que dice Eva.

—Lo digo porque…de verdad lo que…estoy haciendo es parte de un plan…

—¿Un plan? Even estas balbuceando, o estas borracho o muy nervioso.

—Creo que una combinación de las dos cosas.

Ambos se ríen.

—Solo dime lo que tengas que decir, pretende que soy Isak.

—Por dios Eva, no digas eso…estaría a punto de besarte si fueras Isak.

Eva se ríe tan fuerte que llama la atención de algunas personas que también están afuera de la casa, para cuando se calma tiene pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reírse.

—Oh Even, no digas esas cosas— Eva trata de calmarse—, en cualquier momento Isak va a aparecer acá…, estoy casi segura que tiene un radar para cuando tu coqueteas con otras personas.

—Isak solo me protege— Even lo dice en un tono muy serio.

Los dos se quedan en silencio por un momento, de un momento a otro Eva se pone de frente a Even.

—¿No sé si recuerdas esa primera celebración de navidad a la que te llevó?—pregunta Eva.

—Eh, creo que sí.

—Todos estábamos emocionados de conocerte oficialmente, ya sabes…como el novio de Isak. Era muy chistoso ver como todos trataban de comportarse bien alrededor tuyo, porque tenerte ahí era como algo tan emocionante—Eva lo mira directamente a los ojos—, recuerdo que tú estabas de pie junto a una pared, y literalmente parecías como sacado de una revista. Yo estaba sentada en la mesa cuando Isak se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, ya llevábamos un buen tiempo sin hablar, ya sabes…realmente hablar— Eva habla con voz delicada—…pensar que antes pasábamos todo el día comunicándonos, pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que recuerdo ver una sonrisa tan sincera en su rostro cada vez que te miraba. No podía sentirme más feliz de que por fin Isak mostrara sus reales sentimientos.

—Isak realmente maduró—dice Even.

—Solíamos pasar tanto tiempo junto los dos, demasiado tiempo con Jonas también, los tres juntos era una locura, y luego…fue un poco desesperante que no entendiera que Jonas y yo éramos novios y que su presencia molestaba un poco, que por lo menos a mi me molestaba. Al final resulto que después de todo él si entendía pero…él nos necesitaba más y que fui yo quien no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Isak, nunca me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

—Eso no es tu culpa Eva, todos pasamos por diferentes cosas— Even pone su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, confortándola—, tenemos está loca idea que lo que nos pasa a nosotros de forma personal es lo peor del mundo y nos olvidamos de los demás. Sé que quieres lo mejor para todos tus amigos, y eso incluye a Isak…y créeme que eso se valora. Además tú siempre has sido una de las mejores amigas de Isak y si eso no cambio cuando eran más jóvenes, claramente no va a cambiar ahora.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?—Even es quien se ríe a carcajadas ahora, la gente que está cerca de ellos los vuelve a mirar.

—Créeme que no estoy cerca de ser perfecto.

—Eres un excelente novio, tienes el look de un modelo, tienes demasiada paciencia, sabes ganarte a la gente…, estoy a punto de robarte y dejarte exclusivamente para mí.

—¿Qué hay de Jonas?

—Jonas no va a tener tiempo de enterarse que te robe para mí, porque estará consolando a Isak.

Ambos se ríen.

—Si tuviera que volver a salir con una mujer, tú serías mi primera opción— dice Even seriamente.

—¿Qué hay de Sonja?

—Shhh, estamos teniendo un momento Eva— responde Even.

—Ok, no vamos a comentar que dejas a Sonja en segundo…

—Sana estaría en segundo lugar— interrumpe Even, Eva tiene cara de sorpresa pero no comenta nada más.

—Así que… ¿vas a explicarme este plan que tienes?

—Oh si…Eh…

—¿Volvieron los nervios?

—Algo así— dice Even—…bueno, un tiempo atrás, Isak estaba borracho y me confesó algunas cosas.

—¿Isak borracho confesándote cosas?— interrumpe Eva.

—Hey.

—Lo siento, lo siento…sigue.

—Gracias, y si…Isak me confesó algunas cosas personales, pero también de gran relevancia para mí. Él quiere casarse conmigo y tener una familia— Even puede ver la alegría en el rostro de Eva—, y siendo honesto, desde hace un tiempo atrás que estoy pensando en hacer eso, pedirle matrimonio…

Eva da un gritito de la emoción y abraza a Even.

—…y puede que sea por haber visto demasiadas películas o que se yo, pero tengo esta idea de hablar con ciertas personas para saber su opinión de esto.

—¿Es por eso que dijiste que yo era parte de un plan maestro?— pregunta emocionada.

 —Así es, eres parte del grupo de personas con las que quiero hablar para saber su opinión sobre mi inminente propuesta de matrimonio.

—Debo ser sincera y decir que estoy demasiado emocionada, demasiado como para decir algo coherente pero…, además debo decir que yo esperaba esto desde hace un bien tiempo atrás.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí!— grita Eva—, no te imaginas todo lo que alardeó Isak con la película que le hiciste cuando cumplió dieciocho, porque puede que haya estado avergonzado por eso como por unos minutos…pero no paró de decirnos como su novio le había hecho una película solo por su cumpleaños. Yo imaginaba que en cualquier momento llegaría una invitación por correo para su matrimonio, pero no pasó.

—Ahora pasará.

—Oh por dios, no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionará Isak cuando le hagas esa pregunta.

—Lo sé— dice Even con una hermosa sonrisa—, solo espero que no se arrepienta nunca.

—Escúchame bien Even, Isak…nunca, pero nunca se arrepentirá de estar contigo—Eva lo mira con calma pero sus ojos muestran seriedad— Una vez Isak me dijo que la vida es ahora, con temas así…donde sabes perfectamente que tienes el apoyo de todos tus amigos y los de Isak, la única opinión que debe importarte es la de Isak, y él esta mas que enamorado de ti como para dejarte…, la opinión general de los demás no tiene mucha importancia. Sé que de mi parte quiero lo mejor para Isak y para ti también…, y quiero eso, porque se lo merecen.

—Gracias Eva.

—Apruebo este plan que tienes, y espero que llegue pronto esa invitación.

La música sigue sonando fuerte, aun con la cantidad de tiempo que llevan conversando, todavía hay demasiada gente tanto dentro como fuera de la casa.

A lo lejos se puede escuchar las sirenas de una patrulla de policía, ambos miran hacia la calle y pueden ver como en una esquina cercana, dobla lentamente una patrulla con sus balizas encendidas. La gente que está afuera empieza a ponerse de pie y ordenar un poco sus ropas, y sutilmente algunos empiezan a caminar en dirección contraria de la patrulla, otros caminan hacia el interior de la casa. Los dos se miran y vuelven a mirar hacia donde está la patrulla, cada vez más cerca de ellos.

—¿Isak está con Jonas, Magnus y Mahdi en mi baño?

—Sí.

—¿Están fumando?

—Sí.

—¡Vamos!— grita Eva, tomando el brazo de Even fuertemente. Los dos comienzan a correr hacia el interior de la casa, tratando de pasar entre el mar de personas para llegar al baño y sacar a los cuatro amigos de ahí.

Cuando abren la puerta del baño, los cuatro están riéndose y el baño tiene un fuerte olor a marihuana, Jonas y Magnus están ocupando la tina, sentados frente a frente, y Mahdi e Isak están sentados en una pared frente a ellos.

—La policía está a punto de entrar a la casa—dice Eva en un tono de preocupación. Los cuatro se miran y se ríen, pero ninguno se mueve, Even toma a Isak de la cintura y a Mahdi de un brazo.

—¡Oh dios mío!…esto es un déjà vu— dice Magnus tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

—Isak vamos, tenemos que irnos—Even dice, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llevar a los dos más jóvenes.

—¡Isak!— grita Mahdi—, no escondas nada ahora.

Los cuatro amigos se ríen, Eva está tratando de sacar a Magnus y a Jonas de la tina, pero ambos no son de gran ayuda. Afuera del baño se puede ver como ese mar de gente corre por todos lados y comienzan a gritar, se pueden escuchar las voces de los policías dentro de la casa.

—Tenemos que salir por la parte de atrás— dice Eva.

—Llevaré estos dos primero y vendré a ayudarte— dice Even, llevando a Isak y a Mahdi, quienes siguen riéndose.

—Por eso te amo Even—Dice Eva.

—¡Hey!— gritan Isak y Jonas.

Even y Eva son los que se ríen ahora. Even avanza lo más rápido que puede hacia la parte de atrás de la casa para dejar a Isak y a Mahdi e ir a ayudar a Eva. El caos es total en la casa entre gente corriendo y dos policías pidiendo identificaciones.

Una vez afuera, los seis se quedan de pie, tratando de no llamar la atención.

—Even, espero que yo sea la primera en recibir ESA invitación—dice Eva recalcando la palabra “esa”, mientras revisa su celular, lo más alejados de la casa y del peligro.

—¿Invitación?— pregunta Isak.

—¿Que pasa entre ustedes?— pregunta Jonas frunciendo su ceño.

—Parece que Eva y Even están tramando algo— dice Mahdi apuntando hacia Eva y Even.

—Yo también quiero ir— dice Magnus.

Even se ríe de las cosas que dicen los cuatro.

—Serás la primera en recibirla…, y Jonas cambia la cara, los celos no te quedan—Even tiene a Isak completamente pegado a su lado.

—¿Qué invitación?— insiste Isak.

—Ya viene el uber— Eva guarda su celular en su bolsillo y camina hacia donde esta Jonas y lo abraza, un segundo después Jonas vuelve a sonreír.

—Es parte del plan Isak—Even no sabe si Isak se acordará de esta conversación en la mañana, pero por ahora vuelve a sonreír y se queda en silencio abrazándolo.

—¿Qué plan?— pregunta Magnus.

—¿Podemos volver a fumar?— pregunta Mahdi.

—¡No!— contestan Eva y Even juntos.

Los seis caminan entre el caos calmadamente y lo mas disimuladamente, Even ayudando a Isak y a Mahdi, y Eva ayudando a Jonas y a Magnus, una vez afuera y caminando hacia la esquina, se fijan que hay un auto esperando.

—¿Estás seguro que te puedes ir solo con ellos?— pregunta Eva, subiendo a Magnus al auto.

Even la ayuda, un poco sorprendido por la fuerza de ella.

—Seguro, no te preocupes— responde Even—, espero que no tengas tantos problemas con la policía.

—Nada que no haya visto antes…cuida a Jonas por mí.

—Lo haré.

Even puede ver a Eva aun de pie en la esquina a medida que el auto se va alejando. A pesar de lo rápido que fue la conversación, lo deja con una muy buena sensación.

Mahdi va en el asiento de adelante, ya a punto de quedarse dormido, Magnus va en el asiento pegado a la ventana riéndose de algo que dijo Jonas, y Jonas va en el medio riéndose también. Isak está sentando en su regazo, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, medio dormido. Even ve a Jonas, porque de todas las conversaciones que ha tenido, la que quiere tener con él es la conversación que espera con más ansias.

Quizás deba pagarle los kebabs que le debe de cuando trajo a Isak borracho al departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, cualquier erro es mío.  
> Si ven algo que se debe cambiar haganlo saber, y si quieren comunicarse conmigo haganlo aquí:  
> http://chroniclesaint.tumblr.com/
> 
> Muchas gracias por tod@s que han leído hasta ahora, y también perdón por aquellos que leyeron el tercer capítulo y tuvieron que releerlo sin previo aviso.  
> Espero que haya sido para mejor, porque de verdad creo que era necesario agregar todo lo que se agregó.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres comunicarte conmigo, o simple enviar un mensaje o comentario, incluso una duda...mandalo a mi tumblr.  
> http://chroniclesaint.tumblr.com/


End file.
